l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogo Koji
Yogo Koji was an air ninja Shugenja of the Scorpion Clan. Koji was the Yogo family Daimyo and the head of the secret organization known as Kuroiban. Appearance At the time he was Daimyo, Koji was a small man with a ratlike face and long, droopy moustache. He smiled too much and had a pronounced facial tick, but such strange habits were not unusual for those who delved as deeply into his family's art as he. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Yogo Curse The Yogo Curse manifested to Koji in the middle age, leaving him with virtually nothing. He discovered the cultists of the Moon planned to kill his wife and child, so he raced to save them only to discover his father, the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Masuhiro, was also a target. Koji raced back to save his father, only to arrive too late. In the end all his family had been killed; his father, wife and child. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 71 Kuroiban After suffering such events anyone could collapse, but Koji did not. The Kuroiban were watching him, and after realizing Koji's curse had manifested and his spirit was not broken they offered him a place among the Kuroiban, and an opportunity to chase his family's killers. The dedication to his work was so high that in a decade he became the Leader of the Kuroiban. Way of the Shugenja, p. 64 Yogo Daimyo After the death of his elder brother, who had no heir, Koji became the first Yogo in the history to serve as both the head of the Kuroiban and the Yogo family Daimyo. Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159, during the Fall of Otosan Uchi, Bayushi Yojiro arranged for his forces to be magically transported near the Imperial City. With few troops available due to the limits of the magic travel, Koji tried to convice others to join them. He met Kasuga Taigen in the North Hub Village and requested the Tortoise Clan muster their troops and join the Scorpion army. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shadowed Tower In 1159 the existance of a group of traitors known as the Shadowed Tower came to the attention of the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro. The Shadowed Tower's objective was to fracture the leadership of the Scorpion Clan and replace it with their own. First Blow Against the Shadowed Tower A Yojiro entered a Shadowed Tower sake housein disguise, and Koji opened a portal to transport Scorpion bushi inside. Unfortunately the attack had been leaked, and almost ended in disaster with Yojiro nearly being killed. A Dragon unit led by Mirumoto Rosanjin, ordered there by a forged letter, arrived just in time to save the Master of Secrets. Yojiro Resigned The failed blow was a proof of treachery among the Scorpion near the Yojiro, and Koji and the rest of the Daimyo were dismissed from the presence of Yojiro. After the meeting Yojiro confronted the traitor, Shosuro Furuyari, a returned spirit and old advisor to Yojiro, who was in fact Bayushi Atsuki, one of the three members of the Gozoku Alliance. Yojiro devised a plot, to which only Koji, Shosuro Yudoka and Bayushi Sunetra were made privy to. Yojiro passed leadership of the Scorpion to Sunetra, who was disguised to look like Yojiro with magic created by Koji. Koji's Spy Yogo Tjeki initially joined the Shadowed Tower, but when he realized what their true intentions were he betrayed them to Koji, and became his spy. Towers, by Shawn Carman Downfall of the Tower This allowed Yojiro and Yudoka to successfully begin the downfall of the Tower. Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf A year later Sunetra orchestrated simultaneous raids against all the Shadowed Tower Strongholds with the information provided by her spies Bayushi Tai and Yogo Tjeki. Shosuro Yudoka and Koji were alongside her when she personally assaulted the hideout in Pokau. There was the leader of the Tower, Bayushi Atsuki, and his own minion, Bayushi Kamnan, cut Atsuki in half after Sunetra ordered so. What was not known by them was that the true Atsuki and Kamnan were safe in the Burning Sands. Atsuki had used an Ashalan amulet to cast a gaijin spell of illusion, creating a duplicate from distance. Blood Hunt In 1166 Koji was begrudginly allowed by Ox Clan Champion Morito to hunt bloodspeakers within his lands. Koji was successful with the aid of Morito Kitaji. Blood Hunt (Region 15 - Eagle River, AK, USA) Investigating the Spider Koji had used the Kuroiban to track the so called "Spider Clan". In 1170 Shosuro Kiemon informed him that the members of the Spider Clan had disappeared of every place the Scorpion had found them. They still did not know to what extent the Lost had infiltrated these Spider samurai, or if the two groups were entirely the same. Yogo Rieko guessed they would the step previous to an attack, and the Scorpion would be the likely target. Koji ordered to increase the bodyguards of the most prominent Scorpion samurai, using Kuroiban members if available. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Seeking Daigotsu In 1171 the Empress Iweko I announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Koji was disgusted with ths action. Paneki gahtered his advisors and entrusted Koji to use an expendable man for using the Oni's Eye to find the Dark Lord's location. If the man did not succeed Soshi Korenaga, a tainted and mad Scorpion shugenja, should be tasked to manipulate the nemuranai. The Shosuro Daimyo would oversee the mission and the Kuroiban would take care if something amiss happened. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Selected succesor In 1172 Yogo Rieko came to Koji and confessed that she longed for the black arts in a moment of weakness during the battle against the God Beast of Kali-Ma. Koji calmed his favored student and told she would be his succesor when the time came. Scars, by Shawn Carman See also * Yogo Koji/Meta External Links * Yogo Koji (An Oni's Fury) * Yogo Koji Exp (The Heaven's Will) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders